jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bebop's Home
Bebop's Home (also known as Hide and Seek and Hide and Seek with Bebop) is an activity in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994) and ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998). It is intended to teach various skills at a kindergarten level. Description The player can play a game of hide-and-seek with Bebop by clicking on him when he is in his home. Then Bebop will disappear and leave behind a clue about where he is hiding. The clues take the form of short sentences spoken out loud by Bebop, which typically rhyme. When Bebop is hiding, an icon for the clue appears at the bottom of the screen, which resembles a piece of paper with a paw print on it. In the 1994 release, the clue icon only appears at Bebop's home and the screen where he is hiding, but in the 1998 release, it is added to the end of the toolbar and can be viewed anywhere. The player can click on the clue icon to hear Bebop's clue again. Bebop can hide in several different places around the school, each of which tests a certain area of knowledge. When Bebop hides at the Clock, he will describe a certain hour on the clock in his clue. When he hides in the Closet, he will tell the player the first letter of the name of the object he is hiding behind. When hiding in the picnic area, Bebop will describe attributes of the object he is hiding behind, such as its color. In the 1998 release only, Bebop can also hide at the Bulletin Board, and his clue will describe the month where he can be found. Digital manual description 1994 version Develops listening and deductive thinking skills Click on the hamster cage in the classroom to play a game of hide and seek. Meet Bebop. He is one cool hamster who wants to play hide and seek with you. Click on Bebop to start a game. Bebop will disappear and leave a clue behind. Listen to the clue very carefully. The three places where Bebop will hide are: (1) the closet, where you will need to think about words, letter sounds and prepositions; (2) the clock, which will test your knowledge of time; and (3) the picnic area, where you will need to follow directions and think about clues very carefully. If you go to one of these places and see his note, you know he is hiding there. Click on the note whenever you want to hear the clue again. When you think you have found him, click on the part of the screen where you think he is hiding. If you're right he'll let you know. To return to the classroom click on the arrow on the upper left hand side of the screen. 1998 version Object Meet Bebop. He is one cool hamster. What's his favorite game? Hide and seek! Can you find him somewhere in the classroom, or is he hiding outside? *Click on Bebop's Home to start a game. *Listen to the clue. *Bebop might be hiding in the closet, around the clock, on the bulletin board, or in the picnic area. *Bebop will leave a note. Click on the Note on the Toolbar to hear the clue again. *Keep following him! You'll find him. *To return to the classroom, click on the arrow in the lower left of the screen. Educational Benefits Your child will practice listening and following directions. In each area where Bebop may be hiding, your child will practice the skills that are taught there. Trivia *On the progress report for JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), this activity is simply referred to as "Hamster". Gallery Activity Images K94_bebop_closet.png|Finding Bebop in the closet in JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) k-new_bebop closet.png|Finding Bebop in the closet in JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Location Images K94_bebop_sunbathe.png|Bebop sunbathing (1994) K-new bebop tanning.png|Bebop sunbathing (1998) K-new bebop treadmill.png|Bebop using a treadmill Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Telling time Category:Games that teach telling time Category:Logic Category:Activities that teach logic Category:Alphabet Category:Activities that teach the alphabet